DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Pilot/Feasibility (P/F) Study Program provides 1-2 years of support to enable eligible investigators to explore the feasibility of a nutrition/obesity-related concept and acquire sufficient data to pursue extramural funding opportunities. The P/F studies will provide initial support for new investigators; allow exploration of possible innovative new directions for established investigators in nutrition sciences or obesity research that represent a significant departure from ongoing funded research; stimulate investigators from other areas of endeavor to use their expertise for nutrition/obesity research. P/F funding is generally intended to support full-time UAB faculty members (applications may be considered from non-UAB applicants when there is good evidence of a mutually beneficial collaborative arrangement with a UAB faculty member) who are: new investigators without current or past NIH research project support - generally those below the rank of Associate Professor; established investigators with no previous work in nutrition or obesity research; established investigators in nutrition/obesity with a proposal to test an innovative idea representing a departure from ongoing research interests.